


Kintsukuroi

by E_rubecula



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Burns, Confessions, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Near Death, Paraphilias, wound fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_rubecula/pseuds/E_rubecula
Summary: Jason noticed that Roman liked his wounds.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too sleep-deprived to know what this is. Kinky idiots in love? Or maybe just Romanjay being Romanjay.

“I thought I told you to be more careful.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You didn’t tell me to ‘be more careful’,” he air quoted, minding not to move his arms too much, “you said, ‘Jason, don’t be an idiot’.”

“Exactly.”

“Whatever,” Jason blew his bang aside, drawing in a sharp breath when Roman pulled the thread a little too harshly under his skin. “Hey, watch it! Didn’t realize this is one of your torturing sessions,” he complained.

Roman didn’t respond; silently, he continued his work, weaving the thread in and out, in and out of Jason’s body. Jason watched. His arm was covered in a blue-ish purple hue under the cold surgical light. He saw bruises, veins, and hairs that stood up in the cold, trying to preserve as much heat for his body as they can. He didn’t know why they bothered. He watched Roman cutting off the excess threads after a suture and moving on to a particularly nasty cut, removing bits of dead skin before pulling the rest together. He didn’t feel anything, hadn’t felt anything for a while. Maybe he did mess up a little this time.

He watched the rubber-gloved fingertips pressing into his skin, suddenly hopped that his body would form a bruise or two just for them, like how you get people to sign their names in a guestbook after their visits. Bruce used to have one of those.

With a sigh, the sewing was done. He was fixed up again, ready for the next mission after a good night's sleep. He retracted his arm and observed it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, stealing glances at Roman, who had stood up and was stretching his back in a way like he didn’t want Jason to notice. Neither of them said a word, and Roman was about to leave.

  
Jason stopped him.

“…You’re hard.”

He’s been sitting on the observation for a while now; when he said it, he didn’t look directly at Roman, didn’t look at what he was referring to either, but only at the corner of Roman’s shirt he had grabbed in a hurry. He let go, expecting Roman to scowl at him, or better yet, to push him into the mattress and fuck him, because the night so far has been fucking weird, and he needed some normality to wash the feelings off.

But Roman merely said, “Rest, Jason,” and shut the door behind him.

Jason didn’t.

*

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Glad you asked,” Jason slid the ice bag to a new spot on his neck, letting out a relieved sigh, “I was thinking, hey Jason, if they don’t cooperate, we should bomb them. It’s not that complicated, really.”

“If you want to bomb them, bomb them. I don’t give a damn. But I thought someone like you wouldn’t be so dumb to stay in the blast zone when the bomb goes off!”

“Aww thanks man, I’m blushing.”

“You’re not blushing, your face is burnt.”

Jason had wanted to argue not as badly as yours but thought better of it. He shrugged, “C’mon man, it’s not even that serious.”

 _  
_Roman rubbed his temple, "Stop calling me that.”

“Then stop acting like you care! It’s annoying,” Jason folded his arms. “The swelling will be gone in a couple of weeks and then I’ll be good as new. If you think the burn is ugly, you don’t have to look at it. I’ll wear my hood.”

Roman’s tone softened. “Come now, that’s not what I meant,” he turned Jason around to face him, tipping his chin up to get a better look at the burn. “I don’t like it when you get hurt.”

“I would argue otherwise,” Jason challenged, suddenly inserted his leg between Roman’s; when he felt the growing bulge, he looked up and grinned triumphantly.

“ _Gotcha_.”

Roman stilled for a second, then chuckled, when the realization dawned on him. “Is that why you’re doing this?” he sang as he closed in on Jason, casting a shadow over the younger man, “Running around the city, pulling stupid stunts to get hurt, just because you think that’d turn me on?”

Jason was retreating, “Don’t flatter yourself,” he laughed uneasily, hands raised in surrender. “Was only proving a point. Figured a creep like you would be into things like this.”

“And what do you plan to do,” Roman cocked his head, “now that you’ve had your confirmation?”

Jason’s eyes widened. “You really have no shame for your fucked-up fetishes huh.”

“Not when I’m with someone who’s only too happy to entertain them,” Roman grabbed Jason’s chin in his hand, drawing him closer despite him whimpering. “You get off on it too, don’t you. You soak up the attention like the good little whore you are, whenever I give it to you.”

Jason felt his face burning. He swallowed. Then, he turned his head, obedient and slow, to show Roman the wounded side of his face. He sensed Roman suddenly mesmerized, felt his cock twitched when the other man studied his damaged skin with the intensity of an artist being shown a masterpiece.

“Beautiful,” finally, Roman murmured; and Jason cursed under his breath.

The night ended with him on his knees, skin burning with Roman’s cum on his face. He can certainly get used to this.

*

Roman found him in an alley.

He was ambushed by a rival gang led by Two Face, who apparently was feeling more care-free than usual, because the fucker shot him in the gut without even bothering to take out his stupid dumb coin. Jason whined as he thought back on the event. _S_ _hot by Two Face_. This is embarrassing, even for him.

Roman was patting his face, saying something he couldn’t quite understand. The man sounded different – he sounded worried. Jason grinned, gurgling out a small puddle of blood. Yeah, he agreed with himself, that _is_ pretty funny.

“Stay with me, boy,” Roman was raising his voice. “Don’t you dare die on me.”

“What’s the matter, daddy? Thought... you’d like me better this way,” Jason smiled weakly, confused when he felt Roman brushing aside his bang and stroking his cheek. He heard the sirens of an ambulance and furrowed his brows at how loud they were. But it didn’t matter. At least he felt warm.

And he was drifting to sleep anyway.

*

Jason woke up to the rustling sound of autumn leaves. The room smelled of cinnamon and hot chocolate, with an undertone of assorted disinfectants and sun-dried sheets. His favorite combination. He shifted his body, stifled a moan, and lazily scanned the room from behind his eyelashes: a steaming mug on the nightstand, beeping equipment, several empty beds, half-closed curtains — all pretty standard hospital set-up.

And then there was Roman.

Jason has never seen him like this. Warm and constant under the golden-hour light, holding a hardcover book. Roman must have noticed him too, but he didn't show it.

“Ow,” Jason grumbled, demanding attention like a spoiled cat.

“Thought you’d get away from me that easily, hm?” Roman sounded relaxed, even good-humored, so drastically different from the flashbacks Jason kept getting in his fever dreams. Jason narrowed his eyes as he watched Roman turn another page.

“You’re really bad at this, you know.”

“Hm?”

“You care about me.”

Roman didn’t take his eyes off the book, though he had stopped reading a long time ago. “As maddening as I find you to be, I do like it better when you’re alive.”

Jason nodded, like they have reached some mutual understanding. “So…” he lifted up the sheet to peek at his gunshot wound, “I’ve got this new scar coming up. Wanna check it out after it heals?”

“You’re impossible,” Roman sighed, finally closing the book.

“And you like me this way,” Jason beamed.

Roman didn’t deny it.


End file.
